When Darkness Hides Our Faces
by KalikaJoni
Summary: Stefan couldn't stop himself. He just couldn't control the lust for blood.


When Darkness Hides Our Faces

**Author's note:** Hi guys. It's my first as you call it 'one-shot' so let me know how you like it.

**P.S:** I would like some constructive criticism and no 'flames' (?) because I really want to work on my creative writing.

**Pairing: **Stefan and Damon

He hated when this happened. He hated the feeling of blood sticking to his fingers and the smell of death that seemed to surround every corpse he created. But he couldn't ever stop himself. When he took the first bite from her neck the blood that came out made him squirm in joy. He had to have more. So he drank from her until the beating of her heart slowed to a thud and then disappeared. Now he lay across the woman's stomach staring at her eyes that had stayed open in her demise. They were a dull golden brown and Stefan was sure they had been beautiful when she lived. He ran a hand through her curly black hair and swallowed the last little amount of blood that had pooled in his mouth. He could do nothing but stare at her eyes. The sound of shoes clicking against concrete caught his attention. Stefan stayed still and waited until the person made the first move. He was only mildly surprised when Damon came and stood over him. Damon always managed to find him in his sins. "If it isn't little brother. I thought you'd given up on human blood." Stefan coughed and licked at the corners of his mouth. "I did give up on it." Damon knelt down and grinned. "Then how come you're smeared in it?" He ran a finger down Stefan's bloody cheek and placed it into his mouth. "Blood's still warm. You fed fast." Stefan coughed and moved his head to say 'yes'. Damon gave a little chuckle. He examined the scene and smacked his lips at the sight. "You sure did a number on this one." Stefan closed his eyes. He felt drunk and satisfied. But he felt disgust building up at the more pleasure he felt. Damn his being.

Damon looked over at his brother who was mumbling to himself. "Stefan?" The younger Salvatore did not move but continued moving. A confused look had come into his face as he mumbled and it seemed as if all he could do was stare off into the night air. He looked as if he was going to fall into delirium at any moment. Damon knew these looks. Stefan was feeling pleasure and regret all at the same time. "Damn Stefan. Don't make me do it." He moved slowly towards the younger man. Stefan kept mumbling and his hands now played with the blood on his face. He kept swirling them, making no particular pattern. Damon sighed. He would have to do what he hated most; he would have to show affection. Sliding closer to Stefan he gripped him around the waist and pulled him back against his chest. Stefan was like a vegetable in his hands. He leaned limply against his brother. "Stefan listen to me. Whatever you're doing, stop it now." The younger man kept mumbling and touching his cheeks. Damon shook him gently. "Stefan I'm not playing with you." He kept his hands on his brother's shoulders but the younger kept going. If he kept it up, he'd slip into a cycle of craziness. Damon couldn't deal with that. He felt anger coming up. "I said stop it!" He gave Stefan a strong shake full of supernatural strength. Stefan's head snapped up and he coughed. His eyes fell straight onto the body of the dead woman in front of him. A renewed wave of horror came and he suddenly yelled out. His scream was cut short by Damon's hand covering his mouth and pulling him against his torso tightly. Tears filled his green eyes and he stared up at the sky. "I don't know why I did it. She was innocent. And I couldn't control myself. I didn't want to do it. I swear."

Damon rocked their bodies and kept his eyes straight ahead. He felt sickness rising in his stomach. He couldn't stand being so caring. But he had to. "I know you didn't mean it Stefan. I know." Stefan stayed quiet but tears continued flowing. He gripped his brother's pants leg and tried to feel comforted. These moments were rare. But he valued them. It was amazing how they controlled themselves in the day. They never killed unless necessary. They could manage to be slightly human in the daytime. But when the moon showed its pale face, all that changed. The two became killers of the highest degree. They became ruthless. It was amazing the changes that happened when the darkness hid their faces.

**THE END**

**Author's note: **How was it? It was kinda crappy I bet but I had writer's block. This was just a sample.


End file.
